Cyber Guardian: Origins
by SteveM7
Summary: Everything and everyone has an origin story. This story isn't a hero's origin story but rather is the origin of a title given to a hero with a particular set of powers.


**DISCLAIMER****: This story contains both characters and major spoilers to both the Undertale video game by Toby Fox and the Doki Doki Literature Club game by Team Salvato, make sure you've played / watched a let's play of these games before continuing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - "Prologue"**

This story starts off at a construction site, most of this site is engulfed in flames. The lifeless bodies scattered about the site among the flames and ash are charred, to the point that only the best of professionals can tell who these people once were. At the centre of the site, in an open space among the flames is a man with light brown hair, that just touches the edge of his shoulders. The man's clothes have mostly been burned off except from the top half of his black trousers. While the man is unconscious on the ground, a seemingly disembodied voice is heard, calling out his name, but considering there was no conscious person in the entire construction site. It's most likely a voice only the unconscious man can hear inside his head.

_"FRISK!"_

The voice heard is strangely similar, if not the exact same to Frisk's own voice. The voice was loud enough in Frisk's head for him to open his eyes, for which shows his eye colour as a maroon colour. As Frisk tries to sit up, he suddenly felt a burning pain from within his insides, so much so that he starts screaming in pain while crossing his arms over his torso and rocking side to side. His eyes flickering back and forth between their regular colour and a fiery orange colour. Frisk then stops rocking when the pain dies down as the flickering in his eyes stopped. He then turns onto his belly and looks up to the sight of a desktop computer; the tower case is standing upright with the power button glowing white as the monitor is lying on the ground with the screen facing the sky.

"What... the…, why..." Frisk whispered in sheer confusion at what's in front of him. _Am I hallucinating or something?_, Frisk thinks to himself trying to rationalise what he was seeing.

With his curiosity taking over, Frisk drags himself over to the desktop computer while still having one arm pressed against his torso to ease the pain. The desktop tower case seems to be in mint condition but without any labels or logos as you would normally have on a tower case. While the monitor is pretty much in the same condition as the tower case except the monitor doesn't show any signs of being functional. The only wire that's there is a thick, larger than normal, wire connecting both the tower case and the monitor; that also seems to be fused to the back of the monitor.

_What on earth is powering this computer? _Frisk thought to himself as he tries to pull out the wire from the tower case. He tries to pull on that wire, and it won't come out of its port as the desktop tower case starts to shake and crackle with electric sparks and bolts.

Frisk jump back as he looks at the tower case stunned and confused as he shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK?!".

The shaking slowly becomes more erratic and violent as the seconds pass and pieces of the monitor's screen, starting from the center of the screen extending outwards in a spiral, break apart and get pulled inward as a cyan storm-like portal begins to show. Frisk starts to get up and run away from the portal, forgetting the pain he was in due to the sudden adrenaline rush, but after he turned away, the storm-like portal shoots a cyan coloured lightning bolt at Frisk; the lightning bolt strikes Frisk in the back. He screams in agony as an astral projection of himself appears behind him, with cyan lightning crackling all over the astral projection. The astral projection then gets pulled into the portal like a black hole pulling in matter, while Frisk's actual body doesn't move.

Once the astral projection get sucked into the portal, Frisk's body falls face first onto the ground still not moving. The portal starts to close and reverses the breaking apart process of the computer screen. The portal is now closed with nothing but a blank screen as the computer's tower case stops shaking and returns to normal while Frisk's body is lying on the ground unconscious once again.

* * *

Frisk wakes up lying down in complete darkness. He doesn't know where he is and is unable to see anything. He then slowly stands up, and starts looking around trying to find any kind of light source.

"Where am I?" Frisk shouts as the sentence he uttered starts to echo around him.

He starts turning frantically looking for something, anything.

"Is anyone there?" Frisk worriedly shouts as the echo of his words continue.

He stops frantically moving around and starts to breath heavily. He then starts thinking to himself, _Is this a dream? It sure doesn't feel like one._

Suddenly, a red light is shone against Frisk's back allowing him to see himself and what Frisk saw in front of him was now has a gradient of the red light and the pitch black darkness. The further away he looked the darker it got, like staring into a black hole. Frisk, naturally curious, turned around to where the light came from, he then heard a voice that sounded like him but the voice had a darker, deeper and grimmer tone to it.

"Your best off giving up now…"

As Frisk looks at the red light, his expression turns from curiosity to pure and utter shock and horror at what he sees, as the red light leaves a red reflection in his eyes.

"... because nothing you can do can alter… what's about to happen."

Frisk then hears the sound of a finger snap as everything, just like the flick of a light switch, instantly goes back to darkness.

* * *

**A/N: There are some things I should address since I have a feeling it would get asked about later on:**

**All Project Guardian stories will take place in its own Multiverse. For any franchise that I'll be writing fanfiction for, there will be some differences to its canon due to what the overall story arc of Phase 1 is about and due to certain parts of a franchise that would contradict the lore of Project Guardian.**

**While the Frisk in this story does have the same name as Undertale's Frisk. This Frisk is a separate character that I created prior to Undertale's release and ended up giving the Frisk name to him at one point and it has stuck ever since.**

**Also, for those who are concerned about me using OCs in these stories in detriment to the other franchise's characters, Project Guardian's OCs won't overshadow characters from other franchises, some of those characters from the other franchises will have important roles in this story and this overall story arc.**

**My aim is to create a large scale story that's unique and I have done numerous rewrites to several stories cause I want to make this story better. Any advice/feedback that can help me improve the overall story or me as a writer are welcome. The second chapter should be released soon as I just need to rewrite the dialogue.**


End file.
